In many instances it would be desirable to have a database that describes the geometry of a train track centerline (e.g., grade, curvature, direction, location, etc.), as well as the geo-locations of various features (e.g., grade crossings, mileposts, signals, platforms, switches, spurs, etc.) along the train track. For example, such a database would be useful in train motion, along track position, and path-taken navigation algorithms, predictive braking algorithms, and locomotive fuel management algorithms. Consequently, it would also be desirable to have an efficient method of obtaining the data for such databases.